Archangels
Archangels Introduction Archangels are angels who have grown to such power that they go through Ascension and transform into a powerful Archangel—they are born at the moment of that change. Archangels are as different from Angels as Mortals were from Vampires.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 Archangels become rulers of his own territory, decided by the Cadre of Ten. An Archangel automatically becomes a member of The Cadre once they ascend. Ten was the perfect number spread out across the world. One or two more could be accommodated, but after that, there wouldd be back-to-back wars until the balance was restored.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 NOTE: Archangels and Angels have nothing to do with religion in this world. They are all powerful winged beings with near immortality. Archangels are immensely more powerful than Angels. About Powers & Abilities * No archangel could capture another archangel’s true power. Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Weaknesses * Only one archangel coud kill another. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 * An Archangel killing another Archangel were always catastrophic events that sent tremors across the world—archangels did not easily die. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Subject to potential insanity when they get too Ancient—they can succumb to their own powers. Characteristics / Traits / Nature * Archangels are as different from Angels as Mortals were from Vampires.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 * When an archangel glowed, people generally died. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * No archangel wanted to destroy an asset when he or she could win it to their side.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 * No archangel would want to greet his people looking weak and broken.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 * Weakness was despised, strength admired—dangerous to show weakness to others. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 * Though seeming very different—They love as fiercely and they fight as wildly.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 Sleep * When an Archangel gets Ancient enough, the often chose to go into the archangel's Sleep. Physical Description * Overwhelming power and magnificent beauty 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 * Archangels couldn’t be in close proximity for long periods without a dangerous rise in their aggression. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 Other Details * Archangels can not be in close proximity to each other for long periods. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 * As of Enigma: there are now 11 Archangels living—two of them ancients. The Cadre has never been more than ten.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 Known Archangels The Current Cadre: * Raphael Medrano — Archangel of North America * Elijah — Archangel of South America * Michaela — Archangel of Central Europe * Zhou Lijuan — Archangel of China * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa * Favashi — Archangel of Persia * Neha — Archangel of India * Astaad — Archangel of the Pacific Isles Fomer Cadre Archangels: * Caliane, former Archangel of Sumeria, now rules city of Amanat * Alexander, former Archangel of Persia, in the sleep of the Ancients * Nadiel: Former Archangel, father of Raphael, mate of Caliane—dead. * Antonicus: Former Archangel, disappeared and he is possibly in Sleep Quotes : Overwhelming power and magnificent beauty, the sight made her heart stop. “They aren’t like us,” she whispered to Naasir, feeling that understanding in her bones. “They are nothing like us.” As different from her as she was from a mortal. Arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind, Naasir nuzzled her temple. “They love as fiercely, Andi. And they fight as wildly.”8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 See Also * Sleepers * Ancients * Cadre * Legion Book References External Links *Archangel - Wikipedia ✥ Category:Archangels Category:Ancients Category:Sleepers Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Types